Kraken Fight
The first fight in the campaign staged aboard the Davrosian ship, the S.S. Shiver Timbers, on its way to deliver supplies to the Ghull-Dreng. Soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SBbaCIgNrRs Setup Have the players place their characters on the beds in the ship's sleeping quarters. Fill the remaining beds with Woodrow the Wood Woad and Erika the Paladin if there is room. Erika will fight to the death, and Woodrow will immediately run away. Mechanics Players have a number of options at their disposal to fight the kraken in unconventional ways. Once outside, the main mast is described as broken in half and hanging only by the tangled ropes of the other sail. If this mast falls on the kraken, it does 1d6 damage to each tentacle, and all attacks have advantage against them. There is also a cannon +5 to hit, 2d6 damage, range 60/480. Opening Encounter "You're awakened by four enormous tentacles reaching through splintered holes in the back of the sleeping quarters. You hear the gurgling roar of a monstrous beast, and feel the splash of freezing water across your face. Through the holes you can make out bits of maw and teeth, and behind that, blinding flashes of lightning." "You hear a cannon fire from outside the sleeping quarters. 'Abandon ship! It's crippled the mast!'" Player fight four tentacles. (E001) When all are defeated, the kraken will retreat and climb on top of this room. If the players leave the sleeping quarters before destroying them, the kraken retreats in the same manner to continue the fight outside. The wood woad will attempt to flee through the door, and when it does, describe tentacles immediately grabbing it. Eating it will distract the kraken for a couple turns, allowing the players to exit safely. On exiting cabin "Outside, the ocean is spread apart throughout the sky in humongous balls of raging waves. Gigantic waterfalls flow in every direction towards other bodies of floating ocean as unstable gravity causes seascape to constantly, and violently change shape. All around, above, below, surrounding you thunderclouds roar, spitting lightning bolts in all directions. Below, (or what you can only assume is below) a hundred kilometer gash in the fabric of reality reveals a terrifying nightmare world. Amidst the movement and chaos of the rocking ship, you still realize that your boat, and the surrounding oceans are being rapidly pulled into it." Casually describe Captain Capuchin prepping the lifeboat, the cannon, and the broken mast and sail, barely held up by the tangled ropes of the other sail. The kraken climbs up on the roof above the sleeping quarters and attacks with four additional tentacles regardless of if all the previous tentacles were defeated. (E001) Halfway through first outside turn "Far above the ship you see a dark winged figure, silhouetted against clouds of raging lightning. It appears to be waving its arms in magical gestures. You manage to make out a metallic mask, with red light emanating from the eye sockets." On the captains turn, have him request help with a stuck pulley. On completion of first outside turn "Suddenly a bright light flashes across the sky. Another figure, dressed in white and with what looks like wings of fire rushes toward the first. In its arms is some kind of odd weapon. With a small gesture on the part of its user it emits a single eardrum shattering sound. It can best be described as a deep horn, a cymbal clash and an enormous war drum all sounding at once directly next to your ear. Through the rain being pushed away you see a force field forcing all the water and atmosphere away in a sphere of pressure. The dark figure momentarily loses its concentration, and the boat suddenly lurches forward." On completion of second outside turn ''"The white figure grapples the dark one and the two slam down into the water beside the ship. Moments later, the dark figure is launched onto the deck, followed by the other. It punches once, twice, and on the third time the mask is knocked off to land on the deck. The dark figure's full face is revealed, displaying a grotesque smoldering skull, and tortured eyes. They grapple once again and fall off the other side of the ship." '' On the captain's turn, describe one ball of ocean crashing into the players' ball, lurching the ship forward. Have all do a DC 13 dex check or be pushed prone 5 feet forward. On defeating all remaining tentacles The kraken cannot be killed by the players with its real stats. After losing four additional tentacles (or more if defeated quickly) it will retreat into the ocean. By this time much of the ship is sunk and the players must get on the lifeboat. There are only six spots, forcing the players to potentially make a tough choice. On escaping, describe that the mysterious figures are nowhere to be found, and that the balls of ocean are coalescing. Also, the gash below is closing. Maps Category:Battle Category:Kraken Fight Category:Orocoro Isles